


Shrine of Snuffing Annas

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [86]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/M, Guro, Incest, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Strangling, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: To celebrate one year turning into another, a man visits a shrine run by Annas - and hires two of them for some fun. However, he kills them both afterwards.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shrine of Snuffing Annas

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for Veiled's birthday this year ^^

A man walked into a shrine. A year had just rolled on into another - and he was looking to celebrate. The shrine was already set up for the celebration - and he had passed quite a few people on the way in. He didn’t really have an interest in them, though. But rather in the women running the shrine. With their crimson hair tied in elaborate ponytails, their samey appearance, and their usual liking of money, it was clear that a number of sisters from the Anna clan were in charge of this place.

“Welcome! I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here~” 

A warm voice reached his ears, causing him to shift his gaze in its direction - and take a look at its owner. It was a woman with red hair - her ponytail held in place by an elaborate golden hairpin. The girl had one of her eyes closed and a hand on her chin. The slight tilr of her head completed the iconic look that so many of the Anna sisters had perfected. This particular Anna was dressed in a kimono mostly in white and gold - a brown sash tying it at her waist. From below the kimono a red robe peeked through - matching the woman’s eyes and hair. She was also wearing a long, red cloak - with golden-white patterns across it. It was clear that she was dressed for the festivities. Her words caused the man to smile back at her - oh, he was going to enjoy himself here, alright.

Seeing his smile, Anna’s mouth opened with a wide grin as she spoke in a greedy, demanding voice:

“Now, the entry fee, please! 100 gold pieces!”

As he handed the money over, Anna’s face shifted into a happy one. Ah, nothing beat the thrill of making a profit~ And so easily, too!

“Have fun!”

She told him in a cheerful tone as he walked past her and onto the temple grounds.

***

A while later, having taken a look at the shrine’s many attractions, the man made his way into the shrine’s souvenir shop. There were plenty of flimsy-looking ornaments all over the place - each of them with a ridiculous price tag. Even the tapestries on the walls and the many celebratory weapons hanging behind her were available. Of course, there was no chance the Annas would pass an opportunity to rip the visitors off more of their money.

The clerk was another Anna - who eyed him cautiously, gauging, how to best make some money off him. What could she offer to him? Which of the many pieces of worthless merchandise seemed like something, the man would be willing to buy? She took a glance at the various things she had in stock, looking back at the man a few times - but in the end, couldn’t come up with anything. She had troubles getting a good read on the man - which frustrated her, if only a little. No one should be able to escape her discerning eye!

Giving up, she forced a smile onto her face - and graciously bowed.

“Welcome! Everything you see here is for sale - as long as you have the money!”

The man didn’t respond - looking directly at her. His gaze quickly made Anna feel uncomfortable. Her kimono was pretty form-fitting - and it seemed as if the man was seeing right through it. His eyes seemed to linger on her exposed neck for a moment, as well - before he finally replied.

“Oh? Everything? Then how about you?”

She blushed as she heard his words - knowing what they implied. Was she above whoring herself out for money? She paused internally for a second. …Of course she wasn’t! What kind of question even was that? It was the perfect way of effortlessly making some gold! 

“Yep! The price…” As she spoke, second thoughts got to her. Money was money, but it was her own dignity here! She should respond with something unreasonable and have the man refuse. “30000 gold.”

To her surprise, the man just nodded and reached into his pocket - before handing her a sack of gold. W-what? He was going to pay that much? …He was going to give her 30000 gold! For just an hour or however long he had in mind! There was little she could think of that was this profitable.

“Okay… We have a back room - no one should interrupt us there.”

Putting a ‘be right back’ sign at the door, the two of them left - Anna overwhelmed by the weight of the money sack the man had given her. So much gold! She shivered in excitement just thinking of it.

As Anna led the way towards the back room, they came across another Anna - also dressed in a kimono. That one was holding a bow in hand - from his little walk earlier, he could tell she had been in charge of the archery attraction. Then, she had showed off her own accuracy with her bow, and challenged him to match her performance - of course, charging an exorbitant amount per every arrow shot.

“Can I get your sister, too?” He asked, Anna blushing again - while the bow-wielding one looked at them curiously. Still, money was money… And a threesome with one of her sisters was pretty appealing to her, too. “Sure! But it’ll cost you triple!” The man just nodded, showing once more that money was not a concern for him. The other Anna quickly added two and two together - and decided she was fine playing along. Now a trio, the group finally made it into the secluded room - one of the Annas closing the door shut behind them to make sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted.

The man immediately approached the other Anna - his hands touching her hips and feeling up her curves before starting to untie the sash.

“You strip too.”

He told the Anna at the door while his fingers kept working on the other Anna’s kimono. Pulling it open, he revealed the red robe Anna wore underneath it. Once he dragged the white cloth off her arms, the girl began to return the favor - stripping him in turn. Pretty soon, both of them were in the nude - the man admiring Anna’s body. The kimono hid it quite well, but the merchant held a pretty sizable chest - the man giving some attention to them with his hands. Her pussy carried a tuft of bright red hair over it, making the pink slit below it appear all the more cuter. Her outfit already showed her hips off, but with no clothes their shape became much more apparent - along with her perky ass, they helped make her lower end all the more appealing.

Anna took a curious look at his cock - running her fingers down it while putting the index finger of the other hand on her chin. His cock twitched under his touch as she felt it up, gauging his reaction. On one hand, she could just stay passive and simply cash in on what the man already paid her… But if she did a good job instead, there was a chance the man would pay them extra. With that in mind, she decided to pleasure him as much as she could. For the moment, she thought she had him figured out - and knew precisely how to exploit him for more money.

As Anna began stroking his cock, the man grabbed her by her shoulders and twisted her around, then pushed her down to her knees. He slammed his cock into her cunt from behind - Anna moaning out as her pussy was taken. Grabbing her by her hips - and running his thumbs against Anna’s ass - the man began to pound her from behind with quite the intent. Anna just relaxed and let him fuck her as hard as he desired - glad to be a good fucktoy for the man who paid her so much for this. It helped that he was doing a good job at fucking her, too - his strong thrusts matching perfectly what she desired from a man.

Ramming his cock into Anna’s pussy, the man looked up at the other Anna - who was also completely in the nude now. Having set her bow down near the door, she approached him once she saw he was looking at her. Her hands went for his body, touching various parts of him. Her gentle touch was already enough to cause shivers to go down his spine - especially as her fingers touched him in some very specific place. She’d stroke his neck, his ears, even teasing his nipples for a while. Even if his cock was busy ramming the other Anna, she could still grasp his balls - giving him a nice massage as well. 

Letting go of one Anna’s ass for the time behind, he returned the favor - his hands feeling up Anna’s chest in the process. It seemed about the same in size as the other Anna’s tits were - but the familiarity didn’t make groping them any less fun. He squeezed her tits extensively, giving extra attention to her nipples. Leaning over, he even put his mouth to use on one of them - sucking and licking away at her boob while he caressed the other one with his fingers. With one hand freed, he sent it down her body - Anna’s legs shivering a little as he began to tease her pussy lips with it. Running his fingers against the entrance to her snatch for a moment, he listened to her shallow breaths - and the moans of the Anna who was still impaled on his cock. Only once he heard a moan make it past the archer Anna’s lips - her wetness gracing his fingers as her arousal poured down onto them - did he slide his fingers inside her. He was rewarded with another happy moan making it past her lips - which, in turn, caused him to suckle on her tit even harder.

Fucking one Anna’s ass and fingering the other, the man was sure that both girls were worth all the money. Their cute voices going higher and higher with pleasure, the wetness gracing his fingers, the tight cunt clenching down on his cock - all of these were incredibly stimulating. In no time, both he and the sisters began approaching their respective climaxes. The first one to cum was the Anna he was fingering - his skillful work on both her chest and her snatch was enough to push her over the edge quicker than the other redhead. She let out a long moan as she came, her cum gushing out of her cunt and onto the man’s fingers. As they began clenching on his digits, Anna’s moan finally ended. She grabbed his head with both hands, and pulled it towards his face and away from her boobies. Then, she placed a deep kiss straight onto his lips - giving in fully to the passion his actions had awakened within her. The man kissed her back just as aggressively, their tongues wrestling as their lips stayed connected - the man’s enjoyment of the situation growing even higher.

The other Anna came a few thrusts of his cock later - her pussy gushing its contents onto his prick. The hard spasms of her slit were enough to make him cum, too - the man blowing his seed right into Anna’s aching, yearning hole. She didn’t mind the outburst of his semen at all - she knew where to find the proper spells to ensure that she wouldn’t get pregnant afterwards. So instead she just gave in to the pleasure - humping her hips hard against his as they both rode out their orgasms.

The trio separated once their climaxes had ended - the man sliding his fingers out of one Anna’s dripping cunt, and pulling his cock out of the other’s snatch - snatch that was now leaking with the products of both his and hers’ releases. But just one round was nowhere near enough to keep the man satisfied. Turning towards the Anna he just finger-fucked into a climax, he shoved her to the ground - the girl spreading his legs for him. Getting in between them, he slammed his cock into her tight backdoor. With how relaxed the girl’s earlier, happy climax made her, and the lubrication her sister provided to his dick, he was able to enter the tight canal of her anus with no issues. The anal penetration was a surprise to her - but she quickly adapted to it. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Anna pulled him even closer to her - pulling him even deeper into her ass in the process. His hands returned to groping her boobies as it was something both of them enjoyed - the two of them quickly starting off towards another pair of orgasms.

The souvenir shop Anna wasn’t going to let them just leave her out. Stepping over her sister, one foot on each side of her body, she shoved her dripping pussy into the man’s face. In the process, he was forced to drink some of his semen along with her come, but she didn’t care - and neither did he. Immediately, he began lapping away at that Anna’s pussy - swiping his tongue across the sensitive skin of her crotch, rubbing his nose against her pubic hair. Each move of his tongue resulted in a fresh squirt of Anna’s excitement, going right onto his face - which the man gladly took. He ate Anna out eagerly while pounding her sister’s asshole - the trio now all well-off as they worked towards cumming together once more. To help with that, the standing Anna lifted one of her feet and placed it against her sister’s untouched pussy - and began rubbing her toes against it, trying to mirror the finger-fucking the man gave it earlier.

Once they came like that, they switched positions - and then again. And again. The man had a few potions that would let him go again whenever he drank one - and he made heavy use of them as he and the two redheads continued with their threesome. If either Anna could stop to think, they’d consider it as him cheating them out of more money, as neither of them expected him to last more than a couple of rounds. However, both of them were feeling fall too good to even consider it - glad to have their wonderful time together last longer and longer.

The man was enjoying himself as much as they were. But even with the help of the potions, his endurance was ultimately finite. With just a few more loads in his balls, he moved on to the next step of his plan. Between the many things stored in the back room, he had earlier spotted a sword - exactly what he needed. Once he did, he made sure that their shifts in position also moved them towards the sword - until finally, it was close enough to them that he could grab it without moving from his spot.

At the moment, he laid on his back on the ground. The shop Anna was straddling him, bouncing up and down on his cock. The bow Anna was squatting over his face, letting him eat her out once more. Together, they effectively pinned him down. However. If he just reached in the right direction, his hand was able to find the handle of the blade. Having confirmed that, he returned to holding Anna’s hips - pulling her down with her bounces and helping his cock hit harder and deeper inside her each time.

The Anna over him was making good progress towards cumming - even faster than the two of them. He was working on her slit - and she herself worked on kneading and massaging her boobs with one hand. To make herself feel even better, she used her other hand to finger herself anally - both of her lower holes being pleasured along with her boobies. The joint stimulation was enough to make her cum before the other two - her juices flowing right onto the man’s face. She rolled forward as her climax took her, freeing the man’s face from below her - and letting him see the Anna that was riding him once more. He admired her body for a moment longer, watching her tits bounce as she moved up and down, watching her ponytail swing around. Then, as he found herself on the verge of another climax, he grabbed the sword - and, in one quick strike, took Anna’s head off her shoulders.

Blood fountained from Anna’s neck as the first spurts of the man’s semen shot into her cunt. She didn’t even get a chance to react - one moment she was about to cum, the other the world was a blur and she was falling, all that pleasure suddenly gone. Her body began to spasm on top of the man, spraying both his torso and her own with her ichor - her titties splattered with her blood. Her body kept jerking upright as he kept cumming into it, its spasms working well towards milking his seed out of him - only slumping down as he finished draining his balls into her cunt.

As Anna’s head hit the ground, she watched, wide-eyed, some headless corpse riding that man’s cock. Was that… Her? She was on his dick seconds earlier, and she couldn’t feel the rest of her body… Oh, Naga! It was her! But why? Didn’t the man pay her to fuck her? Why would he kill her? She would never get the answers to that. As she passed on, she mourned the money he gave her that she’d never get to spend - and wondered if her sister would fall to the man as well.

The still-alive Anna still laid on the ground, overwhelmed with pleasure of her latest climax. Only hearing a wet thump from behind finally snapped her out of it. Taking a look behind her, she was greeted with a gruesome sight: Her sister’s body, missing its head - and the man taking his cock out of it, a bleeding blade in hand. “No!” She screamed while scrambling to her feet, and running off towards the exit. The man was right behind her trying to catch her with his deadly weapon. A glimmer of hope grew within her as she had reached the door - only for it to be dashed as she realized it was still locked. It was her who had locked it in the first place… And now, her actions brought out her demise.

Stopped in front of the door, Anna was a prime target for the man’s sword. However, killing her right away seemed like a waste. He should toy a little with her first. Coming in with a sideways slice, he cut through both of her legs off right below her ass. As pain exploded in her thighs, Anna realized what had happened - sliding off her legs and falling to the ground, unable to keep her balance on just the stumps of her legs. Her legs remained standing for a little longer, blood gushing from the fresh wounds - before collapsing as well.

Even with her legs gone, tears forced out of her eyes, Anna didn’t give up yet. She fell right against her bow - right, she had placed it by the door before! Grasping it tightly with both of her arms, she tried turning towards the man. With her legs gone, it wasn’t easy - and even then, what could she do with only the bow? Smack him with it? Anna tried to do that as she finished turning - but it was a pathetic attempt at defending herself. The man easily avoided her attack, then went in with the blade - removing her right arm right next to her shoulder. And just to be completely safe, he did the same for her left arm - cleaving it off with another quick strike. In just three fast slices, Anna’s limbs were all gone - the redhead reduced to just a fucknugget.

“W-why? Weren’t we all having fun? Why would you do this to us?”

Anna asked through her tears, looking at the main with pain clearly showing on her face.

“Is it the money? You can take it back! Just please, don’t kill me!”

Abandoning even the most important of her convictions, Anna begged the man to spare her. However, the man just laughed.

“Oh, but why wouldn’t I kill you? I own you! Your sister offered herself for sale, and she was glad to sell you to me, too. You’re both my property, I can do as I please with you!”

The man explained as he pulled Anna’s helpless form onto the ground below him - and plunged his cock into the depths of her pussy. What? What was he talking about? Didn’t he pay them just to fuck them? That was what both she and her sister had believed… However, with the way the man had worded his question to the shop Anna before, his interpretation was also valid. And it’s not like she had any means to disagree with him, either… She just sobbed about how cruel the man was as he kept fucking her snatch - thinking back to the pleasure they’ve shared together before with disgust. How could this have happened? She didn’t want to die… But the man’s words made it clear that she would. With the pain from four bleeding stumps where her limbs once were, she began hoping that it’d come soon - at least, then the pain would end. Her sister got a quick death, at least… So maybe hers would be quick too?

The man wasn’t going to grant her the release of death yet. Instead, he grabbed her bow - and quickly undid the bowstring. THe weapon she used in a futile attempt of protecting herself would help him bring her even more pain. Grabbing the thin, long string in both hands, he lifted Anna’s head - and quickly wrapped it around it. Pulling on both ends of it, he easily made it crush her neck - though, with how thin and sharp the rope was, it slid through her skin in multiple places. Blood began to run down her neck as the man began strangling her - forcing more tears out of her eyes.

With her windpipe blocked, and her body already weakened, she began choking right away. Her breaths were already sharp and shallow before, so her lungs were out of air almost instantly. Her body spasmed against the man hard, blood squirting from the four bleeding stumps - her titties bouncing a little because of it. The man drove his elbows into them, using them as footing as he pulled harder on the string to force it deeper into her neck. This time, his touch to her tits only brought her pain… Her eyes bulged within her eye sockets, veins showing up on the whites of her eyes as more blood vessels broke within them. Foam began to form on her lips, lips that stayed squeezed shut - Anna regretting the kisses she shared with the man earlier. If only she could go back in time, tell herself to refuse her sister’s offer… She spent her final moments with her head filled with nothing but regret - getting to feel the first spurts of his cum before she finally passed on.

The man kept firing into her dying cunt, comparing it to the clenches of the other Anna. It was yet another thing the sisters had in common, he decided - the erratic spasms on his cock just as strong both times. He only released the bowstring as his cock slid out of Anna’s cunt. At that point, Anna’s eyes were rolled back - allowing for a good look at the vein-covered whites of her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears - so, so, so many tears she had cried as the man strangled her. A trail of blood had escaped from her nose - mixing in with the foam and drool on her mouth. Altogether, the head presented an incredible sight - one only enhanced by the trickles of blood from the cuts on her neck.

Seeing these bleeding lines below the strangulation marks left by the bowstring gave him another idea. If her head was already halfway off - he should just help it through. Grabbing the head by the ponytail, and the rest of her body by the lower end of her neck, he pulled in different directions. Her skin, already weakened in multiple places, tore easily in the spots that were still intact - leaving patches of ripped, stretched-out skin mixed in with the neatly cut ones. Her flesh offered a little more resistance - but in the end it followed her skin’s lead and, too, came apart - chunks of her flesh falling off, more pieces of it dangling from both the stump of her neck and the stump of her head. Her spine put up the most resistance - the man having to put the most effort into having it split. However, as he pulled at it with more and more strength, finally he managed to have it tear - ripping Anna’s head off her limbless corpse in another explosion of blood.

Recovering the other head as well, the man shoved them into his bags. Then, he eyed both headless corpses. Even if they belonged to him, it would be impossible for him to take them both… And his cock was completely spent, too. There was no chance he’d be able to carry the nearly-intact corpse with him. However, the Anna with all of her limbs gone seemed portable enough - and so, he stuffed her into his bag, too. Her limbs wouldn’t fit, though… He was just fine leaving them there, though.

After getting dressed, he was ready to leave - with one final touch. Just as he had promised the shopkeeper, he left a sack with 90000 gold pieces between the full corpse and the limbs of the other one. He was a man of his word - and he knew other Annas would appreciate the money. Then, he left - two ponytailed, red-haired heads in his bag. By the time he had returned home, he was ready to go yet again - and the two heads would prove for great fucktoys. All in all, it was a thoroughly enjoyable celebration of the start of a new year - and he got a bunch of wonderful fucktoys, too!

The two corpses were found by another Anna as the next shift had started. Initially, she screamed at the sight of her sisters’ remains - but she quickly got herself together. Checking out the fat bag of money between the two, she screamed again - this time, seeing just how much money was there. She wasn’t sure what had happened to them… But she sure appreciated the gold that whoever did it left behind. This would go riiiight into her pockets~ 

Putting the bag back down, the shopkeeper examined what remained of her sisters. For an instant, she considered giving them a proper burial… But that thought was gone as soon as it appeared. There was a far better course of action there! The four severed limbs would go into the gift shop for anyone who desired to buy them - she had no doubts that the limb fingers or feet would find their fans among their customers. The whole corpse would need some more work… But the kitchens could surely appreciate it. And what they wouldn’t use, she’d sell in the shop too. 

But before she did any of that… She stripped out of her kimono, and climbed in between the earlier shopkeeper’s legs - grinding her cunt hard against it. The sight of a body so similar to hers, yet one missing her head, was such a turn-on… The redhead simply couldn’t let that sexy corpse lay unused.


End file.
